


Hamilchat: dance girls

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, M/M, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HamSandwich: how drunkFreckledqueer: this is frightening





	

NetflixandNyQuil: ohHHHhhHHh Thomas, I love you sooooo much god I just want to live with your beautiful butt for ever, Mary me

Freckledqueer: WhAT

TrueFrancophile: oh yes!!!!?!!!!!!!

NetflixandNyQuil: * smoochikndndkfl

HamSandwich: how drunk

Freckledqueer: this is frightening

NetflixandNyQuil: 10 seconds

NetflixandNyQuil: that is how long I left my phone with Thomas for

NetflixandNyQuil: and this is what I get

TrueFrancophile: <3

NetflixandNyQuil: quit your mockery

Freckledqueer: okay, I was so  
confused  
  
TrueFrancophile: also the dance girls are being so like weird acting

Freckledqueer:????

TrueFrancophile: like a lot of them are there really early and are like not talking to me as much????

  
HamSandwich: that's weird

WineMom: I heard that something is going down with dance idk what though

TrueFrancophile: if something was happening I would know, I'ma basically a coach

PegMe: dance girls are weird

Angle: pretty

SweetiePie: but weird

SweetiePie: like one time a girl was near me and I said the perfume she was wearing smelled nice, and she like yanked it out and sprayed it on me and said "smell good with me girl"

Freckledqueer: dance girls are pure

WineMom: yeah, okay

WineMom: I had a girl step on me in class and she looked at me like I was the bitch

SweetiePie: the class girls are bitchy, but our team is nice, like they would do anything for a sister

TrueFrancophile: I fell once and it looked really bad apparently and like all the girls rushed to my side

SweetiePie: purer than me

Angle: honestly tho

NetflixandNyQuil: they help with anything if you ask nice enough

TrueFrancophile: I love my girls their so sweet

NetflixandNyQuil: remember that time you blacked out and all the girls rushed you to the hospital

TrueFrancophile: that was what? The third time I passed out?

NetflixandNyQuil: I believe

HamSandwich: Thomas what the fuck, why do you pass out so much??

TrueFrancophile: eh most of the times it happened I want really eating a lot

Freckledqueer: oh shit

HamSandwich: oh my

WineMom: must I hand feed you to make sure you eat, my child?

TrueFrancophile: don't worry jemmy is making sure I keep eating

SewMe: eating is my fucking past time

WineMom: you always have some type of chips with you and it's kinda frightening

From: I ASKED YOU FOR SOMTHING TO EAT THIS MORNING YOU BUTT MUNCH

SewMe: hey I could have told you to eat Hams ass

WineMom: oh my god. 

Freckledqueer: now you owe me a debt 

SewMe: I owe you nothing??

Freckledqueer: bitch I asked if you had any food and you said no 

SewMe: I don't have food

SewMe: I had snacks

Freckledqueer: SAME DIFFERENCE

 

 


End file.
